The Power of True Love Part Two
by wildcat4life
Summary: Oneshot Conclusion. Troy and Gabriella struggle to maintain a friendship for the sake of their kids, with Troy's snotty new girlfriend standing in the way. This test will be to see if the love they once had for each other still exists.


Gabriella's POV.

I helped my kids unload their things out of the car as we made our way into our apartment. Going to pick up Aspen and Isaac from Troy's while Jennifer was there was a living hell.

I didn't know if it were my imagination getting the better of me or if Jennifer was really a bitch. I couldn't believe she even had the nerve to ask me about if I'm financially stable let alone saying that she would have Troy write child support checks if needed to. I wanted to put her in her place and not in a gentle or even verbal way. That bitch.

"Are you okay, Mama?" Aspen asked. I looked at my thirteen year old daughter whom had put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I pulled her in for a hug and stroked her back.

"I'm fine, baby" I whispered into her hair. She looked up at me with her soft brown eyes.

"I'm gonna be okay. It's just that if your dad would stop being a jerk, I'd actually want to talk to him" I said pulling away from Aspen.

"But Mama, Daddy _wasn't_ being a jerk. It was his nasty girlfriend that was getting smart with you" she said.

I sighed and looked at my daughter. "So you heard us downstairs, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. Isaac and I were both listening. That's why it took so long for us to come downstairs. Mama, we don't like that lady any more than you do" she said sympathizing with me. I stroked her long dark curls as I pulled her in for another hug. After Aspen and I talked, I went for Isaac's room to talk to him next. I wanted him to feel more at ease with the situation between Troy and I. If it was hurting anyone the most, it was hurting Isaac.

"Isaac, honey?" I called for him.

"I'm in here" he said through his closet door. I lowered my eyebrows. Why was he in his closet? I knocked on the closet door.

"Can I come in and join you?" I asked.

"Just you, Mom" he said. He opened up the closet door and I went and sat in the empty space next to him. Inside his closet, he had clear Christmas lights hanging inside with the cord extending to the wall socket from outside of his closet.

"What's going on, son? Why are you here in the closet?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to be alone for a while" he said resting his chin on his knees. He did look a little bit disturbed.

"You want to tell me what's bothering you?" I asked him.

He didn't hesitate to tell me the problem. "I just hate that you and Dad aren't together" he said.

I sighed at his statement. What was I supposed to say? One thing I never did was lead my kids to believe that it was one parent or the other's fault for not working things out. It was either both of our fault or no one's fault. But this was a harder pill to swallow for the little guy. "I know you do, baby. But sometimes parents can work out _all_ of their problems. And other times they just grow apart from each other, you know?" I explained to him while I stroked his soft brown hair.

"I guess" he said briefly. I felt awful. He was so hurt that his father wasn't in his life every day. All though, I was surprised Troy had never tried to take me to court to get more time with the kids. Eventually I had just figured that he was too into his shiny lifestyle and his girlfriend to give a damn about having extra time with Aspen and Isaac.

"Mom?" Isaac said.

"What, baby?" I replied.

"Do you still love Dad?" the boy asked. I sighed and thought to myself. I didn't know if I truly did or not. Part of me was saying no and the other told me that I did. I was mixed with different emotions. I looked at my son with the same big blue eyes he shared with his father. He waited for me to answer. I couldn't tell him that I wasn't sure. To him it would only result as a mixed message. I was quite uncertain though... Did I still love Troy? I sure didn't know. And for some odd reason I didn't want to find out.

"You know, bud. I don't know if I can answer that for you right now" I said. I stroked his hair again before exiting her closet. Isaac looked disappointed. It broke my hear just for him to ask that question. When my kids were hurting, I was hurting. I just wished there was some kind of solution to this problem. I walked down the hall and saw Aspen reading her book. I sat down on the couch beside her and pulled her legs up on mine so that we could talk.

"What's up, Mama" she asked closing he book.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about some things" I replied.

"Is Daddy one of them?" she asked with a smile. I smirked at her and chuckled softly.

"Why don't you just talk to him, Mama. It will make things less awkward" she suggested.

"Honey, it's gonna be awkward no matter what" I said.

"Yeah, if that Jennifer character stays in the picture" she replied. I nodded at her comment.

"Your dad and I will work on it, sweetie, I promise" I said to her.

"I thought you didn't make promises?" Aspen asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"I didn't say I don't make promises, Aspen. I did say that I don't make promises I can't fulfill. There's a big difference" I said.

"Well, just as long as you're willing to try, it's easier for me and Isaac that way" she compromised. I nodded.

I really was willing to try and make things work between Troy and I for the kids. However, Aspen had a point. With Jennifer around, it would almost be impossible. But, I made her a promise that I would at least try to work on it. Although, all I could think about was how this could end badly.

I stepped outside for fresh air. Being in that small apartment was overwhelming sometimes. It was another thing I missed about living in a house with Troy. We were a family of four in a three bedroom house, but it was a loving and comforting vibe I got every day which made me thankful for living. I was thankful to at least still have my kids and a decent paying job. But keeping the three of us cramped up in this apartment was too much. I didn't want to make future plans to move because it would just be more money I had to pull from out of my rear end to afford a bigger space. Now that Aspen and Isaac were getting older, they needed the extra room for their stuff. I'm sure they must always feel good about going to Troy's on the weekend. I won't lie, it is a very orderly and entertaining place to be at, mostly only because Troy can afford the things they like to use to keep them busy.

The next day I woke up and did the usual routine on a week day. It was already Monday and the kids had school today. I got up and made sure they showered, ate breakfast, and had their homework ready for school. After I got back from dropping them off, I had forgot that I left my phone at the apartment. Once I got a hold of it, I searched for any missed calls. I was in shock when I noticed the first caller on the list of missed contact info. It showed me that Troy had called while I was dropping the kids off. I was hesitant to return the call. What did he want? Normally he wouldn't call me out of the blue, unless it was before I dropped the kids off at his house. I stopped asking myself questions and dialed him anyway.

Ring after ring. I waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" I heard his voice. My heart started pounding in my ears.

"Hi" I said feeling my insides quake.

"What are you doing right now?" he asked. I bowed my head with confusion wondering if he really asked me that question or that he was even talking to me right now.

"I just got back from dropping the kids off at school. Why?" I asked.

"I was wondering, have you had breakfast yet?" he asked me.

"Not yet" I replied.

"Well, I would like to have breakfast with you and I just think it would be a good idea if we could talk. How about it?" he said.

I sighed. "Troy, if this is about yesterday with Jennifer, I really-" I was being interrupted.

"It has nothing to do with Jennifer. And don't worry, she left for her modeling shoot in Brazil this morning" he said. I rolled my eyes. I could really care less about her or her modeling. I thought again before responding. I wanted to refuse the offer but my stomach was growling. I knew I would be crazy if I didn't go with him and get some food in my body. Although, it would still be weird being around Troy after not spending time with him for a very long time and knowing why we haven't talked.

"I guess we could go out and talk" I gave in.

"Really, Gabriella. I just want us to sit down like adults and work this out" he said. I agreed with him and then ended the call. I rushed to my bedroom and searched high and low for an outfit to wear. Just the constant movement and the idea of being around Troy was making me weak in my knees. What the hell was I doing? Was I seriously in my closet looking for an outfit to wear to go see Troy? I hadn't done this since high school when I first started dating him!

I had decided to dress any old way. I threw on a plain white long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans with black flip flops. I let my hair hang down and chose not to wear any make-up. I had to keep in mind that this wasn't a date. This was just having breakfast with my ex-husband. God damn, that sounds worse than it actually is! I only wondered that if Jennifer were still in town, would Troy have even called me? _Probably not_,I thought. My stomach continued to grown in protest for food. I couldn't wait back any longer. I went into the kitchen and quickly ate a green apple so that I did not make a pig of myself during my outing with Troy.

As I drove the the restaurant, many thoughts were in my head. I didn't know what to expect going to see him. How were we supposed to talk when we obviously had nothing in common anymore? How would I react if he mentioned Jennifer? I didn't know what I should do. All I _could_ do was just see how it all turned out. After all, I was only going to be talking to him for a little while and then when we were finished, we could just go back to our happy little lives back at our homes.

I pulled into a free parking space up to the restaurant. I remember Troy taking me to the place when we first got married. This was my favorite place to eat breakfast at. Suddenly I almost wanted to cry, just missing how loving and fun filled those days were. I saw Troy sitting at a table outside wearing his sunglasses and a beanie attempting to hide his face. I had to remember that he was well known in the city of Albuquerque for playing for the NBA. Luckily, he was outside in a discrete spot where he couldn't be seen or found unless by request. I walked around the front and confirmed the reservations Troy had made out and followed the receptionist to the table he was sitting at outside. He told us he would be back momentarily but it just gave Troy and I time to talk before someone had a chance to come and stalk us.

"Hi there, Gabriella" he spoke removing his shades.

"Hello. Are you sure you want to take those off in public?" I asked looking over the menu for the breakfast specials.

"Don't worry, no one will see us. And if they do, oh what the hell" he shrugged smiling lightly. I couldn't help but smile back. Troy's smile was never something I could ever resist. I still loved it even til this day.

"I guess so" I responded looking at his eyes in the sunlight. They were beautiful. I almost came to a point to wear I couldn't stop looking at him.

"Earth to Gabriella!" he said waving his hand in my face making me blush, feeling embarrassed for that. I just caught myself making goo-goo eyes at my ex-husband! I knew it was wrong but I was starting to have second thoughts about my feelings for Troy. I had to stop myself before it was too late. But I couldn't just leave out of his sight like that! He was nice enough to invite me for breakfast. And like he said earlier; we had to talk like adults. This wasn't high school anymore. We were two grown adults that needed to work out things for our kids. I at least wanted to be on talking terms with Troy. But then the thought of him being with Jennifer stopped me from wanting to. I knew that as long as he was seeing her, our relationship, no matter what the status was, would be complicated. But one thing I would _never_ let happen was for my kids to not be able to see their father because of that bitch. I already knew Jennifer didn't like kids.

"Are you okay?" he asked me looking at me with concern.

"I'm all right" I whispered. I didn't know how I was going to get through this breakfast with him without making a bigger fool of myself than I already have. I didn't know what had gotten into me. After we had finished eating, we stayed behind for a few minutes to talk more before we returned home.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you is because I can really see in the kids that they're miserable that we can't at least be on talking terms" Troy said.

"That makes two of us" I rolled my eyes.

"They _are _hurt by the divorce" I added. Now it was hurting me to even use that word with Troy. I could see it in his eyes that it hurt him in a way too. I knew he was still angry with me for wanting to go through with it but at the time, I was very unhappy with the way our marriage was going.

"Well, it's our job as their parents to, at some point in time, make amends and just get past any bump that's preventing us from working things out" he said. I agreed with Troy one hundred percent. But getting past our bumps was easier said than done. We would have to do it for Aspen and Isaac but it almost seemed like it wasn't that simple anymore. I especially didn't know now that if talking to Troy would be the right idea. I was getting strange feelings inside me as if sparks were flying.

I felt the nerves crawling around in my stomach making me feel nauseous and overwhelmed with familiar feelings. Feelings I hadn't felt in a very long, long time. I knew what they were. I just couldn't say them or even bring myself to think that this is what I'm truly feeling at the moment. Was I falling for Troy all over again?

_Snap out of it, Gabriella! He's with a different woman now!_ I thought to myself.

I kept thinking about how Troy was with Jennifer. I felt a tad jealous thinking to myself

-_What does she have that I don't? Yeah, sure, she's got success and looks but what are her best qualities besides modeling and making it around the world in one day?_

Yup. I was officially jealous of Jennifer. I had been all along. I was just too proud and stubborn to admit it. But that was only the least of my problems. I was sitting in front of my ex-husband; having breakfast with him and discussing our situation with each other. I almost wanted to skip the rest of the conversation and just go home before I made myself crazy. Crazy over him. I knew inside I wanted him. His body on mine, feeling him inside me and hearing him call my name, making me feel desired.

Was I really falling for him again or was I just feeling aroused? I tried not to think about it. Troy knew my every facial expression. Only he could judge the looks on my face so well and be correct. That's how he always knew how I was feeling and what I wanted. I just couldn't let him see it. Not now.

"I agree" I got out. Troy looked at me deeply. Seeing the fire burning in my brown eyes. I craved him so badly. I almost couldn't control myself anymore. I needed him.

"You look a little pale, Gabriella, are you feeling okay?" he asked me. I nodded my head and held my legs together. I shook off my horny and kept myself in order. Everything was copacetic.

"Yeah, I just have a headache" I lied. I rubbed my forehead dry from the sweat I hadn't realized was there.

"Well, if you feel like company, you're more than welcome to join me at my place" he offered.

_God damn you, Troy! Stop being so nice to me!_ I thought.

I also thought that if I followed this man to his house, it would only lead to trouble. But I had to stay positive. It would be nice for Troy and I to bond again. But then again, it was a dangerous risk I was putting myself at. If I had became aroused just by looking at the man, only God knows what could possibly happen if I had accepted going to his house. I was now fighting temptation. I didn't know what was wrong or right. I just followed my instincts and decided to go with Troy to his house. After he paid for breakfast and left a tip, I followed behind his Charger in my Chevy Suburban. Once we were pulled up to the house, the two of us walked up to his door as he unlocked it. He turned off the alarm code system for us to enter further into the house.

"I didn't realize how nice your house actually is" I said.

"Thanks" Troy smiled while grabbing a bottle of water. He offered me a bottle but I refused, still being full from breakfast. I was fascinated with how clean and shiny everything in the house was. I saw a few pictures Troy had up of him and the kids when they were younger and there was one picture of him and Jennifer after one of his basketball games. I scrunched my face up at the picture, being completely sickened by her. I walked away from the photos and examined the living room. Everything about Troy's house was beautiful.

"You did nice finding this house indeed" I rambled. I could hear him chuckle. I heard him walk behind me as I was looking at DVDs on the shelf. He purposely bumped against me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He shook his head at me and just smiled. I turned my head again, but this time, I felt him pull me against his body. His muscular body.

I felt jolts of nerves sending energy waves through my body. He moved my long dark hair to opposite side of my neck and gently stroked the other bare side. When he did I had got goose bumps. His lips slowly found their way to my neck and went up and down, giving me more chills. The feeling of the ruggedness of his chin, and the warmth of his breath on me made my heart race and my muscles relax. All of a sudden, my knees grew weak and my hands went numb. I tilted my head backward looking up to ceiling and eventually shutting my eyes, feeling aroused again. I felt Troy's tongue on my neck.

He turned me around to have me face him to look straight in his beautiful moist blue eyes. Our breathing was heavy. I inhaled his breath as he inhaled mine. My eyes became moist as well, shining with the desire I felt for him. This burning desire.

"Troy?" I whispered. He put his finger against mine to keep me from talking.

"I already know, Brie" he whispered back. God how I missed him calling me 'Brie'. I rested the palms of his hands against my chest and rubbed them against my breasts. My nipples became hard. I pressed myself against him; feeling the thickness that had formed in his shorts. I knew then and there he wanted me too. At this point I didn't care if it was just a booty call. I just wanted to enjoy this moment while it lasted.

Our lips found each other after being long lost. The taste of his, that I had never forgotten, that I had longed for. The taste of his tongue, that of which I craved. Him grabbing my ass cheeks practically begging me to let him in. I unbuttoned his plaid shirt to reveal his bare chest. He had quiet a pack of muscles on him. Something I missed seeing on him. With his help, my shirt ended up on the floor with his. He continued to give me the sweet taste of our tongues tussling with each other. This was it. Right now I wanted to be a bad girl. And I didn't care who judged me for it. I didn't give not one fuck about his girlfriend. All I cared about was having him for just this one moment.

He picked me up and carried me to his bedroom. Once we were there, I unbuckled the belt on his shorts and removed it. Then I unzipped the zipper of his shorts and pulled them down his waist slightly. I got on my knees and got a hold of his penis, that of which I did not hesitate to put in my mouth. I glided up and down and sucked it as if it were candy. I could hear his slight moan. His eyelashes fluttered with excitement of the arousing feeling. His breath got heavier becoming attached to the feeling he was getting just from me sucking him. I stopped and stood back on my feet. He took me in his arms and laid me down on the bed. As he stood up, from where I was watching, he removed his boxer shorts, showing his package. I could feel myself becoming wet. My bare nipples, hard from the sensation. The goosebumps I saw on Troy that let me know he needed to enter me. He bent down to his knees and slowly unbuttoned my jeans and removed them from my me. Staying down at my waist side, he took off my panties and tossed them to the side.

My bare crotch was exposed. He looked at me a licked his lips as he lowered his head down to my spread apart legs. The feeling of his tongue stroking my wet lips was sensational. It made me crave him more and more. I gasped just feeling his tongue right there. I had missed this feeling. Six whole months without sex. It felt great to have it back one last time. Troy had pulled me further up onto the bed and rubbed my waist down. I let myself up and traded positions with him. I sat on top of his naked mid section and resumed making out with him. I motioned my waist down by his hard penis and grabbed it. I grunted as I, without hesitation, helped him inside me, feeling his hardness slide into me. Once he was in, I laced my fingers with his and began pushing my body back and forth, riding him like he was a horse.

I went slow. I exhaled very heavy, feeling content but not satisfied. He let go of my hands and formed his hands round my breasts caressing them, and squeezing them. Then, I went a little bit faster. He inhaled and exhaled and eventually swallowed his breath. He gulped of excitement, wanting more from me. To go faster. To excel. I went faster than before. By now I was panting heavy feeling the nerves jolt through my body like lightning.

"Say it" I demanded as I pushed myself on him even harder. I needed to hear him say my name.

"Gab" he whispered. I wasn't satisfied. I needed to hear it loud and clear. So clear that, almost the whole world could hear it.

"Say it!" I pleaded going faster ignoring my waist growing tired.

"Fuck! Gabriella!" he cursed brutally. He gritted his teeth and grabbed my hips, squeezing them. I gasped at every pull, feeling excited. His hardness breaking through my body which was pleasurable to me. He looked up at me with a hard look. His eyes that hit me like a Tsunami. I let him out for a moment to change my position. I lay down flat on the bed and opened up my legs. This time, I would let him do the work and finish the job.

He let himself inside of me as he held my legs with each one on one side of his waist. I shifted in the bed; feeling his penis pushing my body tired, making me moan for more, reminding him that the job wasn't finished. He went faster and harder. I cried loudly.

"Oh my God, Troy... Troy! Shit!" I cursed louder each time. Then I felt it. My satisfaction was taking it's part. And so was his. He took a few more pushes before he pulled out, resulting in his sperm landing on my stomach. Then he groaned of satisfaction. I panted heavy and laid dead on his bed spread out. Troy laid next to me and leaned over to my face to kiss me. I felt his warm body coated with his sweat, resting on top of me as he kissed me with his dry lips. I instantly felt tired. The feeling of satisfaction overwhelmed me emotionally. I felt like I could pass out right here beside him. We shared a moment with each other we hadn't had in a while. My eyes became heavy. My heart still pounding from my twenty minute work out.

"Brie" he said. I was hesitant to look at him. Eventually I met my eyes with his, still panting.

"I need to ask you something" he said. I tilted my eyes back to the ceiling.

"Anything" I responded as I shut my eyes.

"I need to know" he hesitated. There was a pause. A moment of only breathing and anticipation to learn his question.

"Tell me" I said.

"Do you still love me?" he asked. My heart stopped.

"Please. Tell me the truth, Gabriella" he pleaded. Earlier I was uncertain if I did. I didn't know now if I was still uncertain. I just couldn't risk saying if I did or not. I felt like if I told him I did or I didn't, it would damage us even more than we already were. I could just kick myself in the ass for this. I knew that if I had followed Troy home, it would result to something bad. What should I say? I myself wasn't even sure if I did. They always say 'listen to your heart'. But what happens if your heart isn't even sure? I looked at him with my eye burning from the tears that I had yet to shed. Then I had realized. I couldn't lie to myself anymore. All of this time I had lead myself to believe it wasn't true. That I didn't love Troy. It was all a lie. From the time that I let him go, it was a mistake from the start. I had to be honest with him. He deserved it more than anything. I knew he had always loved me. He loved me so much that he worried for me. He also worried that I would leave him. And I did. I was stupid and foolish and left him, not thinking about what was really important to us. Our love was important. I had to tell him. But the real question was, what were the consequences if I admitted it? I didn't want to second guess myself any longer. I needed him to know the truth.

"Of course I still love you Troy. And the real truth is, I never stopped loving you" I told him.

His eyes grew red. "Then why did you want to leave? Why did you want to give up everything we've ever had together?" he asked.

I paused and then thought for a moment. "I didn't give up _everything_. I still have _our_ kids. But one thing I regret giving up on was our love" I said with my tears now pouring down my face, realizing the mistake I had made.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

I took a deep breath preparing to reveal to him the honest truth. That of which were my feelings for him. "I do still love you. And I wish I had never let you go" I confessed.

Troy stroked his finger on my cheek wiping a tear away. The tears couldn't stop flowing down my face. My heart broke instantly. I knew I loved Troy. But why was it so hard to admit? Him and I were married for twelve full years. How could I not still love him after all of that time?

"I love you too, Gabs" he said to me as I cried into his chest. He held me tight as I sobbed. I knew Troy could tell by my sobs and my grip on him that I still needed him in my life and that I wasn't really ready to give up on him. I let myself believe for six months that I could go on without him. But I couldn't. Emotionally, I was too weak to let go. He was and always has been the love of my life. He was the father of my beautiful kids that shared many of the same traits as him. I couldn't deny that I was still very in love with him. At the same time, I thought that it still was too late to take him back. The divorce was final and he was already with Jennifer. And I couldn't just go out of my way and convince him to leave her. He had already made up his mind that he wanted to be with her.

After this, I had left him again. I went back home to be by myself. I did not want to stay at his house. I left feeling like I messed up again. Only worse this time. Although, we still promised we would remain friends and keep in contact. But I would have to see if it would really happen once Jennifer returned home. That would be the only way I would know if Troy was true to his word.

Later that night-

Troy's POV.

I was wrong. Wrong for what I had done today. I had met with my ex-wife to have breakfast and next thing I knew, I was screwing her. What was I thinking! I had a girlfriend and I just screwed my ex-wife of all people! I couldn't decide if it was right or if I were a lunatic for doing it. I do know one thing that is certain, I enjoyed it. I had longed for Gabriella. Today I could see in her eyes that she had longed for me as well. I knew every expression that woman could ever have on her face. I knew she wanted me. But why did I go along and feed her desire to her knowing it wasn't fair to Jennifer? Hell, I don't know.

All that I could think about at the time was Gabriella. After today, it made me wonder if I even wanted to be with Jennifer. If I were to stay with Jennifer, I would be looking at a relationship that wouldn't help me gain a thing. She couldn't fool me. I knew Jennifer never liked kids and didn't plan on having kids any time soon or even in the future. I also knew she didn't like my kids at all. Mostly because they were my ex-wife's children. Before her encounter with Gabriella, Jennifer didn't like her one bit and Gabriella didn't like Jennifer either.

As long as I was with the model, my relationship with Gabriella, Aspen, and Isaac would be on the rocks for the rest of my life. I needed my kids. But I knew I couldn't have them if Jennifer kept finding ways to push them away. If she succeeded, they would resent _me_ for it.

Suddenly, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be with her.

"Troy, honey, I'm home!" a familiar voice said. I turned from the kitchen counter to look at the blonde walking through the door. Jennifer was home.

"Hey" I said to her sipping my drink. I didn't even want to look at her.

"Oh, Brazil was so beautiful and talk about guys with muscles. But I mostly spent the day missing you" she said coming over to kiss me. I didn't bother to pick my head up and kiss her back.

"What's got you so down tonight? Didn't you miss me?" she asked walking over toward the fridge to pour her a glass of Brandy.

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head not bothering to look up at her, "Yeah, that" I replied.

She scoffed as she closed the refrigerator door. "Well you don't seem like it" she said sipping her drink.

I didn't know if I should tell her that I saw Gabriella today. If I did, it probably wouldn't be a good idea. But I couldn't lie to Jennifer. I wasn't the kind of person to keep a secret. But it ached me so much to not be able to tell Jennifer that I not only went to see her but that I had also _slept_ with her while she was away. That was just my problem. But I had to keep the details short and sweet so that there wasn't any suspicion. Wait a minute, did I really just think that? Of course there would be suspicion to go around! Jennifer was definitely the jealous type. It showed when Gabriella came to pick up the kids. I didn't care anymore.

"I saw Gabriella today" I said.

Jennifer unknowingly slammed her glass on the counter and struggled to swallow the rest of her drink. She looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh?" she said. I cleared my throat and nodded my head making brief eye contact with her.

"What did she need to see you for?" she asked hoping Gabriella wanted to see _me_ instead of it being the other way around. I wanted to see _her_.

"I told her I wanted to talk to her about trying to work things out for our kids so that whenever we saw each other, it wasn't so awkward" I said finishing my drink. Jennifer took her glass and downed her entire drink after I said that.

"What do you two possibly need to work out?" she asked.

"Well, we haven't really talked since the divorce and we just decided that we could at least be good friends. It's only fair for the kids" I said.

Jennifer lowered her eyebrows. "And you couldn't go and talk to her when I was present?" she asked with the sound of jealousy eating at her voice.

"I thought today would be the best time" I said unsure of it were the right thing to say. Knowing Jennifer, she would eventually flip her lid for that bald excuse.

"Well if it's about getting more time with your kids, I told you just take her to court. It's not necessary for you to go out of your way just because she wanted to talk to you about 'working things out for the kids'" she said coming over and rubbing my shoulders. I was instantly becoming more and more disgusted with her as the conversation carried out. Of course Jennifer wanted to think it was Gabriella who wanted to talk to me but it was really me who wanted to talk to her about the kids. I almost wanted to let go of this lifestyle I was living and go back to Gabriella. But if I did, I knew Jennifer would find ways to make my life a living hell. It was things like this that made me regret becoming a celebrity and dating a model as well.

"Still, it had to be done some how. No harm was done or anything like that" I lied.

She rolled her eyes and turned away. "We'll talk about this in the morning. I'm really tired. See you under the sheets" she said. I frowned and rubbed my face with my hands. Damn it, damn it, damn it! What had I just gotten myself into? This wasn't going to end as well as I thought it would.

Upstairs;

Jennifer had stripped down into her birthday suit and got into her bathrobe as she waited for me to come upstairs with her. She turned around and saw my phone laying on my dresser drawer and saw a text message from Gabriella

_'Thanks for an amazing day. I hope to hear from you again soon'_ the text message read. Jennifer became heated. She tried to calm herself down before jumping to any conclusions. She touched the screen on the phone to call Gabriella. A few rings passed before there she picked up.

"Hey, Troy" Gabriella said on the other line. Jennifer paused for a moment before answering.

_Hmm, that bitch. Of course she would not hesitate to answer Troy's calls._ She thought.

"Hey, Gabriella?" Jennifer said in a high voice attempting to sound sweet.

"Jennifer?" Gabriella asked on the other line.

"Yeah. Hey I just wanted to apologize for yesterday, it was so rude of me" she said rolling her eyes, pretending to feel bad for being rude to Gabriella.

"It's... fine. Thank you for apologizing" Gabriella said sounding surprised that Jennifer even apologized. But she probably knew that she was faking it.

"I was just wondering, would you like to go to lunch tomorrow?" she asked. Gabriella paused for a moment.

"Um, sure" she hesitated.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow at noon" Jennifer said as she hung up my cell phone. She nodded her head in disappointment. But she had a plan in mind and it wasn't going to be good. Jennifer pranced downstairs back to the kitchen where I was having another drink. For some reason, today seemed to really be stressing me out. Mostly because I was awful for cheating on my girlfriend and I didn't plan to tell her about it. But I knew I had to live with the consequences. I saw Jennifer walk into the kitchen with nothing covering her body besides her bathrobe. What upset me was that she spent most of her day out of regular clothes and she would come home just waiting to jump into bed with me so that we could have sex. It seems as though that was all she was ever concerned about. Sex. I didn't want to have sex with her every single night like she wanted to. I had only met her three months ago and I was still trying to get over my divorce. Was it normal or was it just me? I guess I would ever find out.

"So, honey. I talked to Gabriella" she smiled sitting down next to me. My heart stopped as I swallowed my drink almost choking on it. I coughed a few times. Jennifer looked at me weird and patted my back to help me stop coughing even though I really don't know how that would help in any way.

"Are you all right?" she asked me.

"I'm fine. So, um, you talked to Gabriella?" I asked keeping myself together.

"Well, you know, I felt bad for being disrespectful to her yesterday and I wanted to make it up to her by taking her out to lunch. Just so I can get to know her better" she smirked. I frowned at her. Why did she want to talk to Gabriella all of a sudden? When I had first mentioned her to Jennifer as my ex-wife, she had wanted nothing to do with Gabriella. Why now? I had a feeling she was up to something and I didn't like it at all. I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe that Jennifer was really going to go out of her way to meet with Gabriella just to antagonize her. I already knew she was going to do it. I knew it so well, it was predictable. Jennifer was definitely predictable.

"How did you get a hold of her?" I asked. She looked away from me for a moment. I became irritable.

"You went through my phone, didn't you?" I asked. She frowned at my question. I didn't feel like she even needed to answer that question now because by the look on her face, it answered my question for itself.

"I just felt bad for being a total bitch and I wanted to apologize to her in person for it. What's so wrong with that, Troy?" she said.

I scowled at her angrily. I couldn't believe that woman. She was a snake. A sneaky, no good, evil snake. I had a lot to feel guilty for, but I didn't stress it any more at this point. I already knew why she was going to see Gabriella. She was on a mission to try to ruin our relationship for good. But I decided to stay calm and let her go along with it, just to see how far she would go with it.

"All right, Jenny" I said calmly backing away from the blonde. She smiled at me innocently as she came closer to me.

"Troybear, don't worry. I wont do anything to offend her in anyway. I promise" she lied. I didn't even have to figure out she was just acting. I could see the look in her eyes that she was now out to get Gabriella. I put the conversation to rest and awaited for a new day.

The following morning I woke up, I felt nauseous. I had remembered having one too many drinks the previous night. I was also a little bit nervous because Jennifer was going to see Gabriella. I hadn't been completely honest with Jen about our outing the day before. But then, I had a sneaky suspicion that Gabi wouldn't say anything either. At least I hoped she wouldn't... Great! Now I have to worry about my crazy girlfriend and my ex-wife. What had I gotten myself in to! There was no turning back what I had done now. But for some reason, at this point, I didn't care if Jennifer found out. But again, I guess I should be worried out of my mind. How, I prayed to God, things that shouldn't be said would be left unsaid. The last thing I wanted was for Jennifer to come home throwing things at me and telling me how I messed things up. In fact, I don't even know if I would be able to live with myself if she had ever put her hands on Gabi. It would clearly be all my fault. I knew how fights between girlfriends and ex-wives went. It's not pretty from how I see it. Jennifer had acted kindly to me all morning reassuring me that she wouldn't do anything to piss of Gabriella. But I just couldn't take her word for it. I knew Jen was sneaky and very mean. She would never think that I see it, but personality and attitude is the first thing I notice in a person.

"Honey, I'll be back in an hour or less. Are you going to be okay?" Jennifer asked.

I gulped and caught my still breath before replying. "I'll be fine right here" I said.

"All righty. Bye, snookums!" she waved to me with her bright teeth smile. I shot and uneasy smile and waved to her. Oh, lord. Something's gonna go wrong, I just knew it.

Thirty minutes later-

Gabriella's POV,

I sat up in my chair waiting for Troy's girlfriend to show up. I still wondered what she had wanted to talk to me about. I had also wondered if Troy had told her about yesterday. Something was making me doubt he did. Some part of me was hoping he did. I saw the blond walking up toward me. I saw her dressed in a white tube top, wearing light blue jeans and her golden hair flowed down her back. She had an odd grin on her face as if she were trying to look happy. I hoped she really was in a good mood. I didn't feel like fighting with her. At the same time, I shuttered at the way she looked. It made me wonder how Troy could go from me, to _that_. After seeing one side of her, which was the nasty side, I couldn't think one good thing of this girl. She came to the table I was sitting at and sat down.

"Hello, Gabriella" she said setting her purse in the open seat next to her.

"Hello, how are you?" I asked trying to be polite.

"I'm good. My modeling shoot was amazing yesterday, Brazil is absolutely gorgeous!" she rambled.

I raised on eyebrow and smirked at her, with her catching on that I didn't really care. "That's nice" I said simply. A waiter came by a few times to ask us what we were ordering and what we wanted to drink. I had ordered a lemonade and Jennifer had ordered an expensive ice tea. I didn't know how much longer I could sit with this woman before I thought about strangling her.

"So, I heard you and Troy hung out" she finally said.

Inside, I jumped becoming suddenly shaken. "He told you?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we tell each other _everything_" she said glaring at me.

"Well, what exactly did he tell you?" I asked.

"He basically just said you guys went out for breakfast and just talked all day about the kids" she said sipping her ice tea.

_Of course he didn't tell her exactly what happened._ I thought. Why would I ever think he would? From the looks of this girl, she looks like she would rip him limb from limb if she had found out Troy slept with me behind her back.

"Oh" I replied briefly. I bowed my head for a second to think before she spoke up again with her annoying voice.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the things I said to you the other day" she said insincerely.

"Thanks" I replied. That had to be the most pathetic apology I had ever heard. She was nowhere near sincere and she didn't exactly state what she was apologizing for and why. It was all just bullshit to me. I just wanted this outing to end. Clearly, Troy wasn't going to tell her. So why should I sit here and waste any more of my time? I had other things in my life to worry about other than some sloppy apology I was getting from a snotty girl.

"And about the kids" she said.

I looked up at her and just stared at her. "What about my kids?" I asked.

"I know sooner or later, their gonna have to get used to their father being with a new woman. So I think it's only fair if you let them have a little more time with Troy so that way, it will be less awkward that I'm around now" she said. I was about ten seconds close to slapping her silly.

"Troy and I had already settled for visiting dates and he cannot request more time unless we come to a mutual agreement" I shot at her.

"Oh, but it's so unfair to the children. I mean, you can't be selfish with them for the rest of their lives can you?" she asked shooting me an evil grin.

I couldn't hold my tongue any longer. "Look, Jennifer!" I said slamming my drink on the table, which had startled her.

"I mean no disrespect, but we came her to talk about what had happened the other day, not about my children!" I said.

"You listen to me, Gabriella. Don't think I don't know what's going on between you and Troy" she snarled with her dangerous green eyes that were now burning a hole in my face, making me feel slightly intimidated.

"I know you and him went to see each other. And don't for a second think I'm too dumb to know that you've probably even slept with him" she growled. My stomach immediately became queasy at her words. I guess she was a lot smarter that what I gave her credit for.

"But I'm here to let _you_ know that, what ever fantasies of you and Troy you've got going on in that little head of yours, I strongly suggest that you stop thinking about them. Troy is with _me_ now" she said.

I lowered my eyebrows at the blond waiting for her to continue but she seemed to be finished talking. "You know, you're not as sparkly and special as you pretend to be a lot of the time" I got back at her.

"You're one to talk when you're thirty years old, a single mother struggling to raise your kids, and on top of it, still trying to have a relationship with your _ex_-husband" Jennifer said, putting emphasis on the word 'ex'.

"For your information, _Troy_ is the father of _my children_" I said.

"Which is why I choose to try to have a relationship with him for the sake of our kids" I added.

"You don't give one damn about those children!" she said. I stopped for a second being confused and angry that she would even say such a thing.

"If you really cared about those kids, you would let Troy have more custody! But it's clear to me that _that_ is your way of getting back at Troy: punishing him from more time with his kids" she said.

I was fed up at just that remark. "First off, don't ever say that I'm punishing Troy by not letting him see his kids. I don't care how bitter, pissed off or furious I am with Troy! It would never happen! Secondly, you've got a nerve telling me I don't care about them. If I really and truly did not care about my kids, I wouldn't be sitting here, arguing with you, and trying to work things out with Troy so that every time I dropped our kids off to him, it wouldn't be such a pain in the ass!" I explained. Jennifer rolled her eyes a few times tuning out everything that I was saying to her. I didn't care that she did. I wanted to say everything I was thinking at this very moment. I wasn't going to sit here and be insulted by a woman who thinks she knows everything about my life and what I do in it!

"Whatever you say. All _I_ know is that; I'm marrying Troy someday and there is nothing you can do about it" she glared at me.

I sat up in my chair becoming eye level with her. "Do what you'd like, it's your life. But don't think you're gonna do it and push my kids away from their father" I said to her as I grabbed my purse and left the table. I didn't care about the food I had ordered. Since she thought she was so high and mighty and made big bucks just for flashing her breasts to a photo camera, she could pay for a meal I didn't eat for as much hell she just gave me.

On my way out, I thought I should call Troy. But it would seem childish to call him just to say that his girlfriend said things I knew weren't true. I didn't want to tell him so she would find out and give her the satisfaction of the argument. At the same time I wasn't going to let her think she was right. She had no right to even say that I don't care for my kids. I got in my car and drove home. One I got back to my apartment I looked at the time on my phone. '2:15' it read. The kids would be home from school in less than an hour. I tried to relax so that it didn't seem like I was worked up when they came home. But I was still really angry with how mine and Jennifer's outing went. Just then I had gotten a call from Troy. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

"Hey, Gabriella. How did lunch with Jennifer go?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes in disbelief. "How do you think it went, Troy?" I asked annoyed.

"Not so good I'm guessing" he said calmly.

"Ya think?" I replied.

"Isn't she home with you already?" I asked him.

"Not yet. But I sort of knew you wouldn't last twenty minutes with her" he said.

I frowned at his comment. "What makes you think that?"

"Because I know you, Gabriella. And I know she probably drove you insane too" he said.

I caught on to the cheery tone in his voice. I smiled. "She did" I whispered.

"I figured. What exactly did you two talk about?" he asked.

"She'll tell you when she gets home, Troy. If I talk about it, it's only going to upset me" I said.

"Yeah, but she wont tell me the whole truth. That girl can't tell the truth to save her life" he said.

Suddenly a question from that clicked into my head. "Then why are you with her, Troy?"

"I don't know, Brie" he said simply. His tone became softer but uneasy. I could tell he was confused.

"I've been thinking a lot about that lately" he continued. I poked my head up and looked out of the window in the living room.

"Troy, I'm going to have to talk to you later, the kids' carpool just dropped them off" I said

Troy sighed. "All right. Can we meet tomorrow?" he asked.

"We'll see. I wouldn't want your girlfriend to lose a strand of hair, worrying about where you are and whom you're with" I said. I heard Troy's chuckle on the other line.

"You're probably right. But I want you to meet with me any way. We'll go out for a coffee and talk some more. There are some things I want to tell you" he said.

I broke into silence wondering what he had in mind. When I saw my kids walking closer to the house, I quickly spoke. "We'll meet tomorrow at the coffee house down the road from my house. I'll see you then" I said as I quickly hung up my phone. I saw Aspen and Isaac walk through the front door, looking exhausted.

"Hey, Mom" they said.

"How was school, you guys?" I asked them casually with an unusual grin being on my face.

"It was... good" Aspen said looking at me funny. She noticed the look I had on my face.

"Are you all right, Mom?" she asked pulling her dark brown hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah, I'm great" I said grabbing an apple from the fruit basket on the kitchen counter.

"You're smiling right now. I haven't seen you do that in a while" Isaac interjected.

I chuckled at my son's comment. "I'm fine, guys. Mama's had a day" I said as I walked down the hall to my bedroom and shut the door behind me.

"What's with her?" Isaac asked.

"Spring fever, I'm guessing" Aspen said grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

In my bedroom I lied flat on my bed looking up to the ceiling. Suddenly, I felt like I was emotionally stuck in the past. I felt like the more and more I was getting involved with Troy, the more I was messing things up for our kids if I couldn't stop getting the urge to jump on top of him every time a thought of him crossed my mind. I started to think that trying to work things out with Troy wasn't a good idea. One thing my daughter was right about, was that, with Jennifer and Troy dating, there was no good chance of him and I at least being friends. With Jennifer's jealousy getting in the way of all of this, I had no other option but to stay away from her and him.

_He's my ex-husband anyway! Why should I even try to work things out? Most divorced couples just don't bother speaking to each other even when its about their kids! _ I thought. With that thought in my mind, I continued to mentally argue with myself. I didn't know why it mattered anymore. I knew I still loved Troy but I now I refusing to bring it to the table.

With that thought,

If I told him and let Jennifer know, what would I gain from it? Or worse; what were the consequences? I had to think realistically.

The pros seemed to be a good enough reason for me to even mention it.

_Pros: Troy no longer sees that trampy bitch. More time for us to get reacquainted. Gets more time with the kids without her harsh intentions to drive them away from him. _

Oh, but then the cons seemed more likely to happen while thinking realistically, yet negatively.

_Cons: Jennifer breaks up with him. He either accepts that I still love him or throws it all away. He'll probably never speak to me depending on how we settle this. Our kids become more depressed and resent the both of us for the rest of their lives; namely me for even going and sleeping with Troy while he's with Jennifer._

I had no idea what I should do. But I couldn't continue to walk the path I did every day knowing that I was holding my love for Troy back just so his ass would be saved from that she-devil he was dating. The only problem in this equation was, I had divorced _him._ If anything were to come up wrong, the joke would be on me. I divorced _him_ and now I want him back. Then, I had to think. Why did I want him back? Was it because he was dating Jennifer? Or was it because I realized that letting him go was the biggest mistake in my whole life? I didn't know the answer to either. Or at least I did but I had too much pride to admit to both. My head began to ache with the non-stop thinking.

The next day;

I sat in the cafe as I awaited Troy's arrival. I watched patiently at the people and young couples passing me by. I politely smiled at all of them whenever they looked at me. There were many things comforting about the cafe I visited weekly. It made me feel at ease with my life. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a Troy walked up and pulled a seat out in front of him and sat on the opposite side of the table from me. I smiled at him as a simple greeting. Something I've always done with him whenever I didn't feel like moving my lips.

"Hey there" he gave his signature smile. There my heart went again, beating rapidly ready to burst out of my chest. I hated it now that we weren't married I didn't see that smile every day. Going from Isaac's comment yesterday, the only time I seemed to smile was when I was with Troy.

"Hi" I replied briefly. I stirred the tiny straw in my coffee as I looked into the cup. Suddenly my mood changed wanting to get straight to the point of the two of us meeting.

"Troy. Enough game now" I said glaring at him.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about, Gabriella?" he asked.

"Why did you want to meet with me this time?" I asked.

"Well you didn't give me a chance to explain myself. I had only been here for two minutes" he said.

"I'm sorry" I bowed my head feeling embarrassed for the tone in my voice.

"Gabriella" Troy paused as I looked up at him. His eyes began to glow. He had an expression on his face that sent me a message that he had really wanted to tell me what he was currently feeling.

"Yes?" I responded after a long pause.

"I meant what I said" he said vaguely.

"When?" I asked.

"The other day when I told you that I still loved you" he said looking deep into my eyes.

"And I meant what I said too when I told you that I did too" I said.

"Is that what you wanted? Did you just want to see if I was still in love with you?" I asked defensively.

"No" he said. I looked at him waiting for him to continue. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking" he paused.

"I've been thinking that this whole lifestyle that I'm leading isn't exactly what I wanted" he resumed.

"What did you want, Troy?" I asked.

"Gabriella Marie _Bolton_" he started. I stared at him, sort of feeling weird that he knew that I had kept his last name even after we had gotten divorced.

"When you said that you couldn't handle being married anymore, that I was too clingy and was jealous; I was devastated. I loved you so much, I never wanted to not be with you. That's why married you in the first place. But then I had to stop thinking about what I wanted when I had to see things from your point of view" he said. My eyes became glossy as he spoke.

"I didn't see that you were unhappy. You were dissatisfied with the way that I had changed. And I admit, I was an idiot for ever thinking that you would ever cheat on me with another man. I was just afraid that I would lose you. I just couldn't for the life of me ever picture you with someone else" he said with sincerity in his voice.

I bowed my head to keep myself from breaking into tears. "I know" I whispered as I swallowed my breath.

"Gabriella, I never wanted to be out of your sight for even a moment. But then I realized, all of the fights, the jealousy, and the insecurities I had is what made you leave. If anything, I had drove _you_ away. Since our departure, I never forgave myself for it" he finished.

"I didn't want to leave Troy. I was just so unhappy with my own life, I wasn't thinking of why you changed. Your whole attitude was out of love" I said. Troy lent a comforting hand on top of mine as he gripped it.

"And the thing is, I didn't take the time to even figure out why you did the things you did like a _wife_ should. So if anything, _I_ am the idiot" I said softly as I broke out into hard tears. I held back my sob after realizing that I really did make a tragic mistake by divorcing Troy. He scooted his chair close to me and held me in his arms. I caught his scent and cried more, missing how he smelled when he held me every day.

"You're not an idiot, Brie" he said softly into my hair.

"Yes, I am Troy. Don't lie to me" I said calming down.

"Gabriella, you know me. And you know that I'd tell you that you're an idiot if I really thought you were" he said sincerely. I believed him. He let go of me and looked at me as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I really want another shot at life with you, Gabs" he said.

I looked in a different direction thinking to myself before responding. "What about Jennifer? You can't just dump her for me" I said.

"Don't worry about her. I have a plan" he said with a smirk. Suddenly my despair turned to worry.

_A plan? A plan? Really, Troy? You're gonna come up with a plan to dump your girlfriend? That is so low!_ I thought. But then I was taking sort of an interest to it. Even Troy knew it was wrong to think of a way to break up with someone but he was only doing it to have me back in his life, and it wasn't being forced against his will.

Troy and I had sat and talked for a little while longer. He had invited me over Friday before it was time to drop the kids off with him. I had made Troy make sure that he really wanted do what he was about to do. After our talk, I went home to talk to the kids about the change in plans. The moment the two of them were seated on the couch, I spoke up.

"Mom, did we do something wrong?" Isaac asked innocently.

"No, sweetie, you guys aren't in trouble" I sat on the couch next to him and stroked his soft light brown hair.

"Then what was the urgency in calling us for a family meeting? We had to have done _something_ wrong" Aspen said with concern.

"Baby, I promise you guys aren't in any trouble at all" I said. One they were silent, I had their attention in the palm of my hands.

"I talked to your guys' dad and instead of you guys going over there next weekend, you're going _this_ weekend" I said. Their faces dropped to frowns.

"Why?" Aspen asked.

"Well, Dad wants the five of us to come together and have a talk" I said trying to sound cheerful. Aspen and Isaac didn't bite into attempt at sounding like it wasn't a big deal.

"Does he mean Jennifer too?" Isaac asked in a whisper looking disgusted.

"Yes, Jennifer too" I sighed.

"They aren't getting married are they?" Aspen jumped from her spot seeming shocked.

"Aspen, honey" I said being cut off by my daughter.

"If Daddy's marrying that whore I'm never speaking to him again!" she yelled.

"Aspen Irene Bolton, watch your language, young lady!" I shouted.

"I mean it, Mom!" she yelled as she stormed out into her in tears. I sighed and buried my face into my hands. Isaac put his small hand on my shoulder for support.

"Don't worry, Mom. No matter what Dad decides to do with Jennifer, I still love you both the same" he said with a smile on his face. My little Isaac, a double of his daddy. He was so much like his father in many ways just like he is today; forgiving and always loving. He knew inside he would be upset if Troy really wanted to be with Jennifer, but it wouldn't stand in the way of his for us as his parents.

"I know you will, baby. But I really think you and your sister should give your dad a chance" said softly as I ran my fingers through his soft hair. He leaned forward and snuggled into my chest as held him. I really hoped that when we went to Troy's on Friday that things would turn out okay. But he and I both knew that Jennifer was a hard nut to crack. She would do anything in her power to win a fight. Especially if it were a battle for Troy.

Friday afternoon;

Troy's POV-

I paced back and fourth through the living room waiting for Gabriella and the kids to show up. Today would be the day I would leave Jennifer. Not just for Gabriella and the kids, but because I knew she wasn't worth any more of my time. At the same time I wanted to be sure that I was making the right move.

"So, honey, what are we doing tonight for dinner? A few of my friends wanted us to go out with them for drinks" Jennifer said after coming from upstairs getting dressed.

I looked over at her with a blank expression. "What? Did you want to stay home tonight and play in the sheets instead?" she asked as she came over and locked me in her arms from behind me.

"Actually, Gabriella's dropping the kids off today" I said timidly.

She looked furious. "Excuse me?" she said as she fluttered her eyelashes at me in surprise.

"Gabriella's got things to do this weekend so she's leaving the kids with me" I said.

"So, she's dumping the kids on you? Why can't she just take them to their grandma's house or leave them with a friend?" she asked.

I grew irritated by her question. "Because last time I checked, I'm _their_ father. Why would she leave them with someone else when they could be with me?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because it was rather rude of her to just tell you that she's bringing the kids by when she didn't know what you could be doing this weekend" she stated.

"Well, I insisted that she'd leave the kids with me while she went out" I said.

Jennifer rolled her eyes at me and then gave me a deathly stare before responding. "That's so nice of you Troy, going out for best ex-husband/dad award. Please, honey, you'll have plenty of time to win that. But right now, I need you. And it would be nice if you could take that into consideration" she said with an evil smile.

"Aspen and Isaac are coming _today_. Whether you like it or not" I concluded the argument. Jennifer glared at me and stomped upstairs to the bedroom in utter disgust. I exhaled heavily and prayed my plan would work. I couldn't take Jennifer any longer.

Soon the doorbell rang. I quickly rushed to the door and saw Gabriella and my kids standing on the porch.

"Hey, Dad!" Isaac said running into my arms. I picked him up and squeezed his slender body tightly.

"Hey, buddy!" I said to them. I looked down at Aspen whom had a rotten look on her face.

"Hey, princess" I said to her. She walked right past me with out hugging me or even saying hi. I looked at Gabriella confused.

"She's been a little upset lately" Gabriella said.

"Does it have anything to do with me?" I asked putting Isaac down. Gabriella stammered before Isaac spoke up for her.

"No, she's just being a sourpuss as usual" Isaac joked. Gabi and I both laughed at our son's comment as we entered my house. Jennifer walked downstairs and casually greeted Gabriella with her signature evil grin.

"Hello, Gabriella. Nice to see you again" she said.

"Charmed" Gabriella replied brutally. Suddenly tension began to rise when I was standing in the middle of both my ex-wife and girlfriend.

"Shall we sit down?" I asked.

"Why does she need to come and sit? I thought she had things to do?" Jennifer asked.

"It can wait" Gabriella glared. The three of us sat down on the couch. After a very long, and stabbing silence, Jennifer finally spoke. Heaven forbid she would say anything to set Gabriella completely over the edge.

"So, Gabriella. What is it exactly you're doing this weekend that you had to drop the kids off here with Troy?" she asked.

"Well, my job offered me a promotion in California so I'm leaving this weekend for orientation" Gabi lied.

"Oh really? That seems highly unusual for someone who just started work as a secretary" Jennifer shot back.

"Well, I'm a fast learner and I have to say, I'm also highly skilled" Gabi replied.

"Interesting. Well whatever pays the bills, right?" Jennifer smiked.

"Yeah. And it's a really sophisticated field. Much better than doing porn, might I add" Gabi said with sneaky eyes.

"It's Playboy, for your information" Jennifer corrected.

"Right. My bad" Gabriella said sipping her glass of water. Something about Gabi's snappy comebacks was really rubbing me different. Almost as if I were being turned on by her sly attitude. I found it sexy that she could be that devious.

"It's fine. But that's really too bad if you get accepted to your California job. That will just mean Troy will probably never get to see his kids. But don't you worry, I'm sure he can handle it" Jennifer said rubbing her hand on my shoulder. I glared at her statement, disliking the fact that she would even let those words escape her mouth.

"Really? What do you think, Troy?" Gabriella asked me with testy eyes. She gave me a look that made my penis erect. The burning in her eyes was very seductive looking, yet very serious.

"I think we can work something out" I said timidly. Jeez! I couldn't be chickening out now!

"Well, I don't think it would be able to if she's moving all the way to California. She couldn't possibly afford for those kids to be flown all the way out to Albuquerque for a weekend" Jennifer said grinning at Gabriella whom grinned back at her.

"I think I would be able to since my job would pay more" Gabriella said.

"Hmm" Jennifer shook her head.

"Well I suggest you figure out a plan so that your kids don't have to suffer for your mistakes again, Gabriella Montez" she said.

"Bolton" Gabi corrected her.

Jennifer lowered her eyebrows and looked evilly at Gabriella "Pardon me for saying this, not that it's my business and all" she said while mocking me from our recent interactions.

"What?" Gabi responded bluntly.

"But, do you ever think about changing your last name back? I mean, it's only appropriate since now you're not married to Troy anymore" she said.

I could see the anger growing on Gabi's face at that remark. My poor stomach started churning acid again. It almost had me believe that by the time today was over, some one was going to get their ass whooped. "I haven't had time to change it" Gabi said sweetly. Jennifer snorted.

"What do you guys say we toast to Gabriella's soon-to-be new job?" I said breaking the two out of their deathly combacks.

"Yes, I'd say we should do so. And that way, we wont have to see her... _ever_ again" Jennifer said.

Gabriella glared harder at Jennifer whom had smirked at her. That was my cue to break the ice.

"What did you say, sweetheart?" I asked casually as if I really didn't catch what she said.

"I'm sorry, Troybear, but if we're gonna be married someday, we shouldn't let your ex-wife stand in the way of that" Jennifer said sweetly while rubbing my chest.

I thought harder for a moment. I was about to give Jennifer a run for her money. "You're right, honey" I said.

"I know I am" Jennifer replied arrogantly.

"And why should we have to deal with this woman any longer when you and I could just be happy and settled in our own lives without any worries or burdens on our shoulders?" I rambled. Gabriella pretended to have a look of worry on her face. Little did we all know, my kids were standing behind listening to our whole conversation.

"Dad, are you serious right now?" Isaac said looking worried out of his mind that I was being serious.

"That's right, son. Jennifer and I are going to lead our lives just like you, your mom and sister are gonna do" I went on.

"Daddy..." Aspen whispered with tears gathering in her eyes.

"I'm sorry princess, but that's how its gonna be from now on" I said throwing my arm around Jennifer. Man, I should be an actor with how convincing this whole thing is sounding. (**A/N: Sorry guys, I just had to add that part)**

"Oh, baby, I knew it wouldn't be so bad once you put it down. Now you and I can be happy together at last. Just the two of us" Jennifer said kissing me. I smiled at her.

"Yeah. And I want to thank you, Jenny" I said locking the blond into my arms.

"And I deserve all the thanks in the world, Troybear" Jennifer said arrogantly once again.

"You really do. And I thank you because I wouldn't have taken this moment to really see what the self-centered, conceited and trash mouth broad you truly are if you didn't cut the 'sweet girl' act soon" I said. Everyone's mouths had dropped except for Gabriella whom had released a big smile on her face.

"What did you just say to me?" Jennifer asked with a threatening tone in her voice.

"I said you are the most self-centered, ignorant, inconsiderate, and conceited woman I have ever met in my entire life. You are a lowdown gold digger and that's all you'll ever be. And how you even try to say that I don't care about my kids or don't want them. Those kids are my life! I wouldn't let Gabriella take them out of this state and away from me for anything!" I yelled. Gabriella continued to sport the smile she had on her face as I shouted at Jennifer. Jenny on the other hand, wasn't taking my words so well.

"Also, I love Gabriella and our kids. And she's the woman I want to be with from here on out. Even if we don't get re-married, I'm still gonna be there for _all_ of them" I said looking over at Gabriella whose smile turned from dangerous and evil to gentle and loving.

"You really want to be with this dried up grape and not _me_?" she asked sounding more conceited than ever.

"Yes I do. Also because I don't dig women who expose body parts for a living" I added. Jennifer scoffed in disbelief.

"And in case you ever wondered; yes, I did sleep with her while you were away. And let me say, it was the best sex I had since her and I were married" I admitted my fault proudly. Jennifer's face scrunched up into a wolf's dangerous look and she swatted my face violently with one single hand. That, leaving a red print on my face from her hand.

"You are exactly what I thought you would be, Bolton!" she shouted admitting defeat.

"Tell it to the next man who might actually care, Jennifer. Now get your things and get out of my house" I said bluntly pointing toward the staircase and then toward the front door.

"You'll be sorry for this, Troy. I promise you" she threatened.

"I'll believe it when I see it" I remarked.

"And you, missy. I hope you have fun trying to sleep with him. He can't even get hard" Jennifer said to Gabriella on her way upstairs.

"Only because _you_ can't seem to turn the guy on" Gabriella commented back.

An hour after being slapped multiple times and preventing Jennifer from destroying my house... and after holding her back from fighting Gabriella on her way out, Jennifer was finally gone. I shut the front door and sighed of relief.

"Thank God that's over" I said standing next to Gabriella.

"Tell me about it. That women looked like she was ready to kill you" Gabi joked.

"Yeah, well. We all made it out alive. And there's no blood on the floor" I added. Gabi and I laughed again. Her and I stared into each others eyes for long time. I held her in my grip and smiled at her. As did she. Soon we moved in for a kiss. Gabriella's soft lips on mine was enough to make me go crazy. I had missed this feeling. I was happy to finally have it back. And to have _her_ back. I wouldn't let go of this moment for anything.

"I love you, Troy" she whispered.

"I love you too, Gabriella Marie _Bolton_" I said to her as I lent my chin on the top of her head.

"And that shall forever be my name" she smiled. I kissed her passionately again before the two of us broke away from each other forgetting that our kids were still standing a few feet away from us.

"Isaac, buddy" I reached my arms out for my son. He ran to me and jumped into my arms. My son, Isaac Drew Bolton. The light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes that we share. A little version of me and a little guy full of love and life. All of the days I had missed out on with him, I will never be away from him again.

"I love you, Dad" he said into my chest hugging me. I ruffled his hair and put him down.

"I love you too, son" I said back to him. I looked up over at my daughter whom was standing from afar with a sad look on her face and tears still gathering in her eyes.

"Aspen, honey" I called her. She was resistant to come close to me. I smiled at her pouty face and called to her again. "Come on, baby. Come and give Daddy a hug" I said. She slowly walked up to me and immediately gripped me tight and sobbed into my stomach. I picked her up as if she were a small child and held onto her as she cried.

"I love you so much, princess. Don't you ever forget that. I'll always love you. Nothing will ever change that" I whispered in her hair. I felt her nod as she sniffled a few times. My baby girl, Aspen Irene Bolton. So full of life and so smart. She shares the same beauty as her mother, long dark brown curly hair and those beautiful chocolate eyes. I could never let her go either.

And Gabriella Marie Bolton. My wife of twelve years, the mother of my beautiful kids for thirteen years, and the love of my life for fourteen years. I adored her even more at this moment just as I did the day I met her. The same brown eyes I looked into, the smile I loved since it was introduced to me, the long dark curls on her head with the scent of strawberries I never forgot, and the voice that sent me straight to heaven. Nothing and no one could ever measure up to this woman. And I swore from this day forward for the rest of my life, I wouldn't let her go for anything in this entire world. After six long months without her touch and her unconditional love, I had it with me once again. I was given a second chance at love with the woman I planned to keep forever. Gabriella's love for me and my love for her was living proof that true love never ends.

**A/N: YES! Finally finished with this one! Okay, cheesy ending, I know! And very long too! But, hey, just giving you guys a heads up that I didn't stop working on the stories, plus it was taking me weeks to write this one =/**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one. I just thought it would be nice to write something different about these two for a second. Chapter 12 of 'You're With Me' is almost finished! Thank you guys for being such a patient and polite audience!**


End file.
